


[罗香]默示

by oitekebori



Category: One Piece
Genre: ABO设定, M/M, PWP, 强行标记
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oitekebori/pseuds/oitekebori
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 20





	[罗香]默示

01

*  
什么时候开始不对劲的呢？  
山治搞不清楚。  
所以他一直维持着一切如常的表象，呼吸间却觉得空气越来越粘稠，仿佛周身都是风雨欲来的低气压。  
头有些疼，他定定神，拿起一盘新做的菜肴放在了战场一样的桌子上。

特拉法尔加·罗坐在餐桌的一角，安静的往嘴里塞着饭团。看起来他虽然还不习惯他们船上的这种用餐方式，但是也已经学会把属于他的那几个饭团死死护住不让某只出其不意的橡胶手抢了去。  
山治看着他的侧脸觉得有些抱歉，想起前天他们关于梅子的争吵——说实话如果是在平时这架根本吵不起来，但是他最近真的有些因为莫名其妙的压力而变得神经质了。就这样建议变成了冲突。  
找机会跟他道个歉吧——厨师这样想着，头疼的皱皱眉，就这样抬起头，发现罗在看他。  
阴沉的黑眼圈，灰色的瞳孔，四目相对的瞬间，罗的嘴角突然牵出一个诡异的弧度。  
山治立刻愣住了，像是被那个笑容慑住了神。回过神发现罗仍然在低头安静吃他的饭团，路飞在大声叫着他的名字想要肉吃。  
“这就来，”山治应着，摇摇头，是错觉吗？

山治知道路飞其实是不想让罗上船的，尽管他很喜欢也很信任罗，一直在说罗是他的救命恩人——但是有些事情，外人就是外人，路飞还是搞得清楚的。  
对这一点山治觉得很抱歉，他不想因为他的缘故让草帽团失去一个很好的合作伙伴和打败四皇的机会，于是他和路飞说，没关系的，让他上来一起去佐乌吧，对于有些事情他自己注意着就好了。  
“可是——”路飞欲言欲止，语气里都是担忧。  
“没关系的，上次发情期才是一个月之前，没有那么快，而且娜美桑和罗宾酱也给我买了足够的抑制剂。”山治说，他抬手按住路飞的草帽，“我不想因为我的缘故拉全团的后腿啊，船长大人。”  
路飞这才笑了起来，欢天喜地的宣布他和红心海贼团同盟结成，山治插着口袋站在旁边笑，对着站在对面的罗友好的挥了下手。

不会出什么事的。他这样想着。  
所以就这样一个完全陌生的alpha入侵到了他的生活，这也许就是他不适的原因。  
不过没关系，不在发情期，靠着乔巴改良过的抑制剂，没人能发现他是个omega。外界都遗憾赏金过亿的黑足山治为什么只是个beta而不是alpha，然而真相其实更加戏剧性，山治有时候会笑，这样玩弄了众人的感觉也不错。

别想太多了。他告诫自己，关上了厨房的灯。

*  
收拾完一切已经过了半夜，山治关上厨房的门，想要回宿舍睡觉，一转身发现一个人很近的站在他身后。  
“操！！”山治吓了一跳，脸差点撞在那个人的胸上，战斗本能还没拉响，他就发现这个人是罗。  
“该死……”他暗骂了一句，同时责备自己为什么警觉性这么差，见闻色被狗吃了吗，这么大个人在门口都没发现。“你他妈有病啊！”  
罗没说话，身影融在黑暗里。厨师背靠着门，自觉生存空间有些狭窄，同盟船长站的太近，隐约闻到属于alpha的木屑和雨后潮湿的土地厚重又清新的气息，真是像他这个人一样冷静又自制的味道——太近了，山治屏住呼吸，“刚才吓了一跳不好意思……你半夜在这里干什么？刚才没吃饱？”  
“吃饱了，”罗说，山治抓着门把手，把到嘴边的脏话咽下去，吃饱了你他妈倒是让开啊！  
“我要回去睡觉了，”山治说，他已经开始觉得有一些不对劲了，“劳驾稍微让开一点？”  
罗还是没回答，壁垒一样站在原地，抱着那把剑，似笑非笑的看着山治的脸。alpha的气味让山治有些心慌，他开始恼怒，抬腿打算就是一脚，面前的人有所准备，转身避开了攻击范围。  
山治站稳身体，还没想好怎么骂这个神经病，罗突然又凑到他耳边说了一句话。

“你，很好闻。”

“什——”  
仿佛兜头一泼冷水，血管被一寸一寸冻住，山治目瞪口呆的看着罗离开的背影，手指死死的掐住厨房的门把手。

他刚才说了句什么？

空气中仿佛还混杂着alpha残存的信息素，山治屏住呼吸，有些颤抖的靠在了厨房的门上，心脏疯狂的跳动。  
他突然想起餐桌上罗那个他以为是错觉的笑容。  
那不是错觉。

那是野兽发现猎物后，准备猎杀的信号。

*  
山治从未将自己当成一个omega。  
他有着大部分alpha都无法企及的强大，就算十六岁性别分化之后也没怕过任何人。他端着盘子对女士微笑着，将皮鞋踩进摸他屁股的食客的脸里，然后一脚踢出芭拉帝；他过量的服用着抑制剂，完全不在乎这会让他的生育系统遭到破坏；他对每个女士表达着热情过度的友好，就算是alpha的女士也不例外。  
更不用说自从上了船后，乔巴研究出了改良版的抑制剂，这让他不会再轻易泄露一点omega的信息素，也降低了很多alpha信息素对他的影响。  
来到伟大航路后，除了他的同伴，没人知道他是一个omega。  
而除去偶尔来临的吞下抑制剂的难熬的一天外，他几乎都快忘了自己是一个omega。

身为一个omega，他过得太肆意了。  
所以久违的一个陌生的alpha对他显露出性意味的时候，他就烦躁起来。  
他觉得恶心。

山治站在餐桌旁，像往常一样看着战场一样的餐桌，时不时添菜，还要阻止他们抢夺食物时打扰到两位女士。  
有一道目光像刀一样割在他的身上，从他的头顶，到他的领口，划过裹着粉色围裙的腰身，仿佛要看到更深远的地方。  
而当山治恶狠狠的瞪向特拉法尔加·罗时，却发现他正安静的吃着饭，还答了几句路飞的问题。  
就像一切只是山治神经敏感的错觉。

但山治知道那不是错觉。  
有什么在窥探，透过人群或是黑暗，有时只隔着一张餐桌，就像现在这样，用目光将他粗暴抚摸。  
那晚厨房门口的对峙之后罗一直安静的注视着他，没再做什么多余的举动，甚至最开始山治觉得那晚是不是理解错了什么——但是现在他知道他没有。  
特拉法尔加-罗只是在好整以暇的等待，顺便勾起嘴角嘲笑他的色厉内荏，就像黑暗中的野兽慢慢磨着牙。看见自己因为他心烦意乱这个混蛋肯定很得意。  
山治紧紧攥着拳头——别他妈把我当成任人宰割的猎物。

“山治君？”  
山治回过神，看见身边的娜美小姐有点担忧的看着他。  
“啊娜美桑～”山治还没熟练的扭起来，娜美就扯住他的袖子，“我刚才喊了你三次……你脸色看起来有些不好，是感觉累了吗？”  
“没，没有！”山治有些慌乱的摆手，“我只是在想菜谱而已，我觉得今天这道虾做的有点问题……”  
特拉法尔加的目光还似有似无的飘过来，山治咬住牙，灿烂的笑了起来，“能得到娜美桑的关心我实在是高兴了！娜美桑我愿意为你……”  
“是是……”看着厨师似乎恢复了正常，娜美才熟练的敷衍着他的花痴重新开始吃东西。

这样不行。  
山治收拾完餐具，有些疲惫的回到宿舍。  
他最近睡眠有些不好，会做一些乱七八糟的梦，早上醒来眼皮有千斤重，还要应付同盟船长赤裸裸的视奸，真的让他有些吃不消。  
其实冷静下来后他并不觉得罗会对他出手，他疯了才会那样做。这是他们的船，论实力山治并不觉得罗会压制住他，闹得太难看也只有罗吃亏的份儿。  
我在慌什么？山治自嘲道，难道我现在还不如在巴拉帝的时候了？  
佐乌也并不远了，等罗的船来接他，就他妈的不用再见面了。  
不过是一个恼人的alpha罢了。  
没人他妈的能把什么东西插到他屁股里。山治想。  
他猛地趴在床上，将脸埋在枕头里。宿舍里是此起彼伏的鼾声和梦呓声，路飞还在肉啊肉的叫，不知道的人还以为他这个厨师做的是多么失职。  
山治不自觉笑了一下，打定主意明天给路飞做一顿好肉。

三天后草帽海贼团和红心海贼团会和。  
这几天山治已经能做到完全无视掉特拉法尔加-罗意味深长的目光，罗也果然没有再做什么越界的举动，这让山治觉得他前几天的烦躁真是像傻子一样。今晚罗就会离开，他的潜水艇就在桑尼号的正下方，而二十多名船员正坐在桑尼号的草坪上。  
没错，路飞又要开宴会。  
不过今天山治心情不错，敲他们这位宴会狂热者的脑袋力度也小了很多。今晚是烤肉，山治在炉子前面忙碌着，剩下的人吃吃喝喝闹成一团。  
“船长！这段时间你竟然一直都能吃到这么好吃的饭菜！”红心海贼团一名船员假意哭丧着脸说，“这不公平！”  
罗被这名船员勾着脖子，在山治看向这边的时候露出笑容。  
“是啊，”他舔了一下牙尖，“很美味。”

又是那个笑容。  
山治的好心情简直一扫而空，烦躁感在他的血液里翻腾。  
罗还看着这边，山治开始认真考虑在红心海贼团走之前把他们的船长踢死的可行性。

宴会终于接近尾声，红心海贼团的潜水艇浮出水面，两船的船员似乎一顿饭之间就发展出深厚的友谊，长鼻子和勋鹿抱着北极熊嚎哭着说下次再一起喝酒。  
罗站在船边和他们告别。  
山治站在人群后面，低头抽着烟，心里有些烦躁，他抬起头，看着罗走到他的面前。  
“谢谢黑足屋这段时间的照顾，”罗说，在众人面前露出一个还算温和的笑意，但山治怎么看怎么觉得这个笑容很欠扁。  
“滚吧。”山治低声说，只有两个人能听见。  
“我明明还没做什么，”罗笑着说道，把 还 这个字咬的异常清晰，“黑足屋怎么就这么不友好？”  
他贴的又有些近了，清冽的alpha信息素的味道若有若无的飘过来，山治咬着牙笑着，“一直忘了问，你是怎么发现的？”  
“我可是个医生，”罗说，“不要小看我。”  
“医生，再见吧。”山治笑道。  
“很快就会再见面的。”罗也笑着说。  
山治低下头，转身就要走开，罗也低声笑着，路飞的声音传过来，“什么啊，特拉男和山治很好的样子。”

山治只想快点离开。

*  
桑尼号终于安静下来的时候已经过了午夜，山治作为唯一一个还清醒着的人，看着醉倒了一草坪的同伴感到头疼。  
红心海贼团的人走了之后路飞明显还没有玩儿够，吃吃喝喝打打闹闹就到了现在。两位女士早些时候已经回宿舍睡去了，臭剑士拎着酒去了瞭望室，船长枕在长鼻子腿上冒着鼻涕泡打着鼾，嚷着还要吃肉。  
你已经快把船吃空了。山治恶狠狠的把地上的人拖起来，连踢带拽的一个个弄到宿舍里，然后出来着手收拾一地的狼藉。

身为厨师这种事已经做了很多次了，山治围着围裙水池旁刷碗，厨房白色的暖光将他的影子映在洗干净的盘子上。  
他状态还是不对，特拉法尔加遗留的烦躁感影子一样藏在他的血液里，让他一直平静不下来。想起他离得过近的胸膛和性意味浓厚的目光，厨师紧紧闭上眼睛压制油然而生的负面情绪，他努力放松自己，叹了口气，把最后一个盘子放在架子上。  
厨师突然觉得很累，他打算去洗个澡。

今晚大概是睡不成了。  
山治放好水，在安静的浴室快速脱掉衣服，踏进了池子。热水温柔的包裹住他的皮肤，他坐了下来，将自己完全放松，倚在池子边缘。  
洗完澡应该就可以准备早饭了，他呆滞的望着浴室的天花板，不用给那个变态单独准备饭团真是太好了。  
厨师不是没想过用面包和梅子报复同盟船长越来越恶劣的视奸，但是一流厨师的职业素养让他不得不作罢，他要每天把特殊的食物放在那个混蛋面前，接受他玩味的目光和阴阳怪气的谢谢，还被路飞评价道特拉男和山治很好的样子。  
所以他踢绿藻头泄愤的次数都比之前多了。

山治烦躁的抹了把脸，像是要把负面情绪洗掉。  
其实想了想罗并没有对他做任何事情，虽然无时无刻不盯着他屁股的目光让他很恶心，但，的确，他没有受到任何伤害和肢体接触的骚扰，他想不通自己为什么这么难以平息的愤怒。  
也许他的愤怒，大部分原因都是因为这个男人用恶劣的目光再一次提醒他他是个omega这个事实。

他厌恶的其实是自己。

多少次蜷缩在房间的一角，咬着毛巾等待抑制剂生效，手臂被抓的鲜血淋漓用疼痛阻止自己想要把手指插进后穴的欲望。等他好不容易平息，浑身汗水狼狈不堪的推开门时，看到伙伴们担忧的目光。而船长和剑士已经被赶到高处的瞭望室。  
他虚弱的靠着门，发软的双腿做不出一个像样的侧踢。  
这样的，不能抵抗的无力感，逐渐堆砌的自我厌恶，拼命挤出来证明自己很好的笑容。  
快要发疯。

他永远不想接受自己这样软弱的一面。

而当那个变态医生在他耳边笑着说出“你很好闻。”的时候，做为omega的身体却本能的恐惧和颤抖。  
因为那淡淡的木屑与湿润草木味道的清冽的alpha信息素。

该死。  
他猛的扎进了池子里，闭上眼睛，企图让水流平息他的烦躁和愤怒。  
温水轻柔的划过他的身体，他却觉得越来越燥热。  
怎么回事，热水不小心扭开了吗？他探出头，大口喘着气，却觉得空气越来越稀薄。他站起身，想跨出池子，却在抬脚的一刻，感觉一股热流顺着脊椎飞窜到他的脑髓。

操。  
怎么是现在。  
就他妈像是在回应刚才他脑子里的胡思乱想，力气和清明在飞速抽离。山治跪在了池子边缘，左手用力按着胸口，凉意顺着他的膝盖向上爬，他从未觉得这瓷质的台子这么冰冷过，后知后觉才意识到那是因为他太热。  
他在发热。  
他踉跄着爬起来，感觉到异常的逐渐清晰起来湿热和失力，他用自己能做到的最快的速度套上裤子，上衣都没穿就打开浴室的门。

夜晚微凉的空气并没有让他好受些，相反冷风刺激下皮肤加速敏感，他的膝盖开始发抖，难以启齿的地方异样的潮湿，提醒着他马上就会变成一个漏水的婊子的事实。

他发情了。

山治紧紧咬着牙，提着发软的脚步尽可能快速的向储物室走去。抑制剂在柜子里，只要注射了抑制剂，剩下的只需关上门等待一晚就可以了。  
没关系，不要慌，他能处理好这个。  
他在心里用力安慰着自己，只要熬过一天，一切就恢复原状了。  
但是成倍堆积的疲软和开始散发在空中的甘甜让他不自觉发着抖，已经不知是因为发情还是因为恐惧。  
他恐惧的，他厌恶的，他是一个软弱的omega这个事实。

明明才过了一个月，确切来说只有27天。  
为什么这次间隔这么短？上个月的无力感似乎还烙在他的体内，而现在的山治几乎要把嘴唇咬出血，他从未觉得从浴室到储物室的距离有这么远。  
膝盖在发软，后穴收缩着寂寞难耐的痒，脸颊热的几乎要灼烧，空气里是浓烈的他自己都吃惊的甘甜的味道。  
他庆幸此时索隆在高处的瞭望室，也庆幸路飞喝了酒在宿舍睡得不省人事。更庆幸红心海贼团现在已经离开了。  
特别是那个特拉法尔加。

当他的手终于触摸到储藏室的门把手的时候他几乎要跪在地上了，他费力的打开门跌跌撞撞的冲进去，甚至等不及去开灯。他撞在了属于自己的储物柜的门上，打开门用脱力的手翻找着。  
在哪儿。在哪儿呢。明明放在这里了。  
快点，快点，他抬手额头上的汗水，烦躁的在盒子里摸索，直到他触摸到那个小小的针管。  
他轻呼一口气，几乎是立刻跌坐在地上，浑身虚软的几乎抬不起手臂。他颤抖着手打开针管，看着那小小的针尖，苦笑了一下，就要向上臂扎上去。

“Room.”

伴随这个声音出现的是突然撞在身体上的凶狠的alpha信息素的气味，山治忍不住呻吟了一下，抬起手发现手里的注射器已经不见了。  
他惊恐的瞪大了眼睛，看着门口那个背对着月光的人影。那人抱着长长的剑，另一只手拿着他拼尽全力才拿到的抑制剂。  
他的抑制剂。

月光下的人笑容模糊不清，像个恶魔。

“说了会很快见面的，黑足屋。”特拉法尔加·罗笑着说。

02

山治已经太久，没有体验到这一种名为绝望的情绪。

罗走进储藏室，随手关上门，一步一步逼近瘫软着靠在储物柜上的omega，从窗子照进来的少的可怜的月光让他在山治看来像是一个形状模糊的恶鬼。密闭空间膨胀的alpha信息素仿佛有实体一般侵入他的身体，融进他的血液，鼓胀他的细胞，潮湿和热量翻倍的肆虐他的神智，后穴空虚的收缩着，难以启齿的液体彻底打湿了他的裤子。  
而山治正被恐惧和本能支配，一句话都说不出来。

直到外科医生单膝跪在他的身边，伸手附上了他的脸，低声在他耳边说，“黑足屋，你真的很好闻。”，他才如梦初醒般瞪大了眼睛。

要逃。  
必须逃掉才行。  
他用发软的手臂用尽全力推开罗，试图站起来但是双腿根本用不上力，他趴在地上艰难的向门的方向爬行，却被抓住肩膀再次狠狠地按在了储物柜上。  
后脑撞在铁质的柜门上，疼痛和眩晕带来的却是一声外泄的呻吟，山治已经顾不上羞耻，他头晕目眩的看着面前医生的脸，看见他嘴角的笑，不似之前阴沉的笑意，而是更愉悦、得偿所愿后嗜血的笑容。  
“滚……！”他从牙缝里挤出声音，无力的双手推拒着罗已经附上腰身的手臂，火热的手掌贴着他的皮肤，每一寸都让他战栗不止。“滚开……”  
“你的身体可不是这么说的，黑足屋，”医生的手一路下滑，顺着腰线滑进他的裤子，“啧，已经湿透了。”  
手指分开臀瓣触到翕动的穴口，山治像被电击一样猛的绷直了身体，用脱力的手紧紧抓住作恶的手腕，粗重的喘着气。  
这太过了，太敏感了，穴口的肌肉不受控制的扩张到疼痛，在被碰触的一瞬间液体立刻涌出企图包裹手指，身体本能的将一切准备好迎接他被插入的瞬间。  
这个该死的omega的身体。

“拿开……”山治仰着头将指甲狠狠掐入手里的手腕，但是罗的手指已经就势滑了进去，渴求已久的内壁立刻兴奋的绞紧了入侵的物体，液体很快流了罗一手。  
被填入的快感顺着脊椎传递到神经末梢，翘起的阴茎摩擦着西装裤的布料。山治咬着牙颤抖的厉害，闭着眼睛夹紧双腿仍阻止不了手指的肆虐，罗的两根手指愉快的搅弄着自己的穴口，淫糜的水声传到山治的耳朵里让他更加羞耻。  
“你这里很热。”罗笑着更暧昧的贴近山治，温热的吐息喷洒在他的耳畔，清冽的alpha信息素迅速侵占了山治的口鼻，后颈的腺体像被岩浆紧贴般灼热。山治都能闻到自己被迫放出的甜腻的信息素和alpha的信息素纠缠混杂产生的满室情欲的味道，呼吸间都是刀片一样疼痛又无孔不入的气息。  
他浑身软的不行，高热和欲望撑开他的每一个细胞，他推拒着医生的手但是他身体的每一寸皮肤都在叫嚣着想要，穴口翕动着想要被更粗更大的东西填满，一切的一切都太糟糕。

挣扎和咒骂无法阻止外科医生脱掉自己身上仅有的裤子，双腿被强制打开，脆弱的地方被恶魔尽收眼底，他翘起的性器饥渴的穴口一切一切都无处遁形，山治觉得自己就像被撬开壳的贝类，所有柔软和致命都任人宰割。  
医生的目光有实体一般粗暴抚摸着他的身体，他的全部理智都在和欲望和羞耻做搏斗，他惊恐的感觉到有什么炙热的物体抵在他的穴口。  
“你要是敢——”  
所有拒绝的话都被医生的一个吻堵在口中，山治瞪大了眼睛，感觉到自己的身体被缓慢的、不容置疑的撑开。

“唔！”山治仰起头瞪大眼睛，痛呼被堵在了嘴里，舌被迫纠缠，他就这样一寸一寸的感受到罗的性器，彻底侵入他的身体。  
他从未想过自己会有这一天，或者说他从不敢想会有这一天，被一个男人压在身下，软弱无力抵抗不能的被侵入最私密最可耻的地方。  
就像所有的软弱被盖章，对无论怎么样都抵抗不了的属于omega的命运，臣服是他唯一的选择。  
“不……不要……”罗放开他的嘴，看见他的瞳孔脆弱又极致的撑大，晶亮的泪水顺着眼角滑进了头发。  
罗亲了亲他的眼角，伸手捂住他的眼睛，开始抽插起来。

粗大的性器被内壁绞紧，被彻底填满的快感疯狂的碾压过他的全身，情欲几乎就要统摄他的大脑，前列腺被抵上的下一刻，他几乎立刻射了出来。  
“很敏感啊，黑足屋，忍了多久了？”罗笑着说，将山治的腿打开的更大，他拿开捂着山治眼睛的手，看见被泪水糊的通红的眼底布满情迷意乱的屈辱。  
“……杀了你…”山治瞪着通红的眼睛咬着牙一字一顿的说，“绝对…绝对要杀了你……”  
“用这样的身体？”罗恶劣的顶弄着，山治沙哑着嗓子啊了一声，“用这样的双腿？”

高潮后的身体敏感到疼痛，罗伸手将靠在储物柜上的身体揽起来，几乎可以称之为温柔的让他靠在自己的肩膀上，山治虚软着身体没法挣动，身体悬空的一刻性器因为重力顶到更深的地方。  
“啊！”山治剧烈的颤抖起来，疼痛的快感就快让他再次哭出来，他的头垂在罗的肩膀上，罗的味道像是烈性的毒药，蛊惑着他放开理智就这样随之沉沦。  
“妈……妈的，你这个混蛋……”山治沙哑的嗓子快发不出声音，罗的手附上他再次翘起的阴茎，温柔的套弄，与之不同的是下身越来越激烈的摧残，山治身体被掌控着上下起伏，前后的刺激让他像淋了水的猫一样发抖，激烈的让他连拒绝的话都说不出。

罗的性器已经涨大到一定程度，山治觉得自己的穴口快要撕裂，但是甬道还在愉悦的涌动着饥渴得他恨不得现在就杀掉自己，他又快射了，双眼迷茫的盯着眼前的黑暗，直到门外传来了声音。

“山治？”

是乌索普。  
山治听着声音瞪大了眼睛，突然用尽全力挣扎想摆脱罗的桎梏，结果动作擦过前列腺让他差点就发出一声惊呼。罗的大手猛的捂住他的嘴，不耐烦的啧了一声，狠狠压制住山治不让他再挣动。  
捂住脸的手掌几乎让山治窒息，他单手抠着罗的指缝想让他松开却很快也被擒住。长鼻子现在就站在门口山治感受得到。

他是个beta，感受不到信息素。  
山治的心脏疯狂地跳了起来，他想不出来继续被强暴和被伙伴发现他正在被强暴究竟哪一个让他更无法接受。他紧张的胃部都开始抽动，罗的阴茎还埋在他的体内，他瞪着黑暗看不见罗的表情。

“山治你在吗？”  
乌索普的手已经搭在了门把手上，山治几乎听得见门轴生锈的摩擦声。  
时间仿佛就此静止，月光透过门缝流泻进黑暗的屋子，细长的皎洁一点点伸长像是无声的审判。  
长刃划破他的后颈几乎就要斩下来。

不要！  
山治不知哪儿来的力气突然抽腿猛的踢在罗的腰间，他听见罗发出一声闷哼，接着他就被狠狠钳制在怀里几乎无法呼吸。

“Room。”外科医生低声念着，下一秒山治就堕入了黑暗。

*  
山治讨厌黑暗。  
这要归咎于那段他自己都不愿回想的童年记忆。狭小阴暗的牢房，沉重的铁面具，还有四面密不透风的的墙壁。在那段空气都学不会流动的日子里，他真的以为自己永远见不到天空了。

而现在粘稠的黑暗包裹着他的身体，像一双巨手死死抓着他的心脏，让他几乎无法呼吸，他瞪大了眼睛却看不到任何东西，甚至怀疑是自己的视觉出了问题。恐惧像冰一样一寸一寸冻住他的血管，却又被高热化作饥渴的情欲。  
密闭空间里满是alpha凛冽又极具倾略性的信息素的味道，他被迫仰着脖子，接受医生在他颈肩、胸前的啃咬。  
“停……停下……”山治无力的手推拒着施暴者的肩膀，后者抓着他的手腕按在枕头边，“你他妈……哈……”  
医生沉默的继续压制着他的身体，两人连接处淫靡的水声回荡在黑暗里，山治身下是柔软的被子和枕头，刚才挥起的手臂似乎还打到了床头柜。  
所以他现在在哪儿？  
即使混乱的大脑几乎无法思考，但山治也能肯定桑尼号上绝对没有这么软的床。  
医生的手粗暴的握住他早已坚挺的前面，娴熟的套弄着，山治咬住自己的手臂咽不下可耻的呻吟，疼痛和快感快要把他逼疯，黑暗中似乎一切感官翻了倍的敏感，被抚摸过的每一寸皮肤都犹如有火在烧，更别提甬道里肆虐的凶器刮擦着深处的腺体剥离他全身的气力。  
他艰难的喘着气，像一条渴死的鱼。  
很快他就在医生的手里射了出来，这是今晚的第二次。他瘫软在床上，任凭医生折叠他的身体将性器送入更深的地方。

体内的凶器在涨大，医生的喘息变得粗重，抽动也杂乱无章，他狠狠地捣弄着山治的身体，高潮后的穴道敏感到疼痛，山治咬着手臂才没让自己哭叫出声。  
终于微凉的液体灌入他的体内，山治现在唯一的想法就是杀了他。

罗从他体内退了出来，伸手拉亮了床头的灯。  
有些陈旧的黄色灯光驱散了密不透风的黑暗，山治今晚第一次看清了施暴者的脸。  
暗色的皮肤，夸张的纹身，一切一切还是那么让人讨厌，还有他低头看着他的眼神，带着餍足的笑意。  
他一定要杀了他。  
身体已经先于思维动了起来，长腿抬起就向医生的头扫了过去，可是酸软的肌肉让他一下子跌回床上，脚踝被轻而易举的擒住，倒是他自己拉伸到了穴口，某种液体顺着他的臀缝流了出来。  
操。  
山治仰躺在床上喘着气，他的身体从来没有这么不听使唤过，罗伸手捏住他的下巴，“真调皮。”  
“去你妈的，滚开。”山治扭头摆脱了罗的手。体内的热潮退却了很多，现在的他至少能保持神志清醒，他知道自己正处于什么omega他妈的发情期被暂时满足后的短暂退潮期。他咬着牙试图挪动身体，“这他妈是哪儿？”  
“我的卧室。”  
“潜水艇？！”山治差点跳起来，顾不上身体的疼痛，“你他妈疯了吗？！”

不对，这样不行。  
某种深层的恐惧慢慢发酵，可怕的未知让山治身体紧绷。  
罗看着他，仿佛在看什么有趣的东西。

山治闭上眼睛压制着自己的情绪，“把抑制剂给我，然后送我回去。”  
“被我操的这么爽还在想着抑制剂吗？”罗贴近他的脸，他们的呼吸交融在一起，alpha的气息钻入山治的鼻腔让他心烦意乱，他忍着怒火向后撤着身体试图离他远一点，咬着牙嘲讽道，“你不是也操爽了吗，可以放我回去了强奸犯。”

他知道他必须先回去，他不能呆在这潜水艇里，他不能。  
只要能回到船上去，一切都好说。  
他嘲讽的外表下是紧绷的肌肉，恐惧在皮层下慢慢渗透，那个可怕的可能让他甚至无法直视罗金色的瞳孔。

“只要现在送我回桑尼号，我可以当一切没发生过，”山治假装镇定的说，故意笑的漫不经心，“你的确操的我挺爽的，我们两不相欠了。”  
“现在，把抑制剂给我，送我回去。”

“你真的太天真了，黑足屋。”罗在他耳边笑着说。“来下一轮吧。”  
山治瞬间绷直了身体，alpha信息素铺天盖地，温热的吐息喷洒在颈侧的腺体，发情中的omega的情欲轻而易举被挑起，山治又开始发抖。  
不行，不可以，不能是这样。  
恐惧让他竖起了浑身的刺，他头晕目眩的看着医生贴过来仿佛在耳鸣，之前强作的的镇定瞬间崩塌，他惊恐的感觉到罗舔舐这他颈侧的腺体。  
“不行，你不能…”山治摇着头颤抖着，艰难的吞咽着口水，“你不能，你不能这样做…”  
“你知道我想做什么？”罗在他耳边说，双手捉住他的腰，“说出来啊，我想做什么？”  
罗手下用力直接将身下人变为跪趴的姿势，在挣扎中咬下了那白皙的脖颈。

“啊…！！”  
尾音都变了调，侵入人血肉的压迫感让山治失声尖叫，他手指直接抓破了身下的床单。  
浓烈的凶悍的alpha信息素从伤口处直接进入腺体，和着血液流窜到四肢百骸。  
与此同时，鼓胀的凶器再次插入他的穴口。

他被叼着脖颈像野兽一样交媾。  
身体彻底软下来，就像被信息素完全控制，做不出任何反抗的动作。与此同时情欲像是绵密的网裹的他密不透风。  
山治知道这是短暂标记的作用。  
这是他第一次彻彻底底感受到alpha对omega的震感力和控制度。  
软弱的情绪本能的爆发，臣服，依赖，吸引…山治软着身子趴在枕头上，眼泪汩汩的流进枕巾。

太可怕了。  
但是山治知道更可怕的在后面。  
“不要……”山治咬着枕巾哭着说，刚被暂时标记的他对他的alpha说出不要是那么的艰难，“不要…求你……”  
我在做什么，我为什么央求他，我怎么会如此软弱？  
我要杀了他，我要杀了他。

性器大开大合的抽插，跪趴的姿势更容易到达更深的地方，头部已经摩擦到宫口，罗笑着俯下身咬住山治通红的耳朵。  
“不要…这个不行，求你…”山治在哭，咬着牙也止不住眼泪，更脆弱的话从他嘴里说出来让他真的想杀了自己，“你不能…不能标记我…”

“说实话我开始并没有想彻底标记你，”罗在说话，山治艰难的找回自己的听觉，不让它彻底沉沦在欲望中，“毕竟随时带着一个omega出海实在是一件麻烦的事情。”  
“但是我现在要标记你，因为我发现我不想让你成为别人的东西。”

“我在看着你，山治。”  
名字像蛊咒一般钻进他的大脑，与此同时罗的阴茎将紧闭的宫口一点一点破开。  
山治绝望的瞪大眼睛，喉咙只能发出疼痛的单音。

一切都要完了。  
涨大的阴茎头部卡死在狭小的宫口，每一寸移动都让山治痛的发抖，罗小心翼翼的移动着，直到结完完整整的形成。  
他被彻底锁死在alpha的身上。

“叫我的名字，山治。”罗在山治的耳边温柔的说。  
混沌的厨师不受控制的微微张开嘴唇，沙哑的喊了一声罗。  
与此同时，微凉的精液汹涌的射在厨师的子宫里。


End file.
